Telling Jake, was it a Mistake?
by Hello Lin
Summary: Miley is going to the Zombie Slayer movie preimere as Hannah. Then Jake asks her to go with him as Miley. What next?
1. Chapter 1

**Telling Jake…was it a Mistake?**

_Ch. 1_

I ran downstairs to the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Dad! Where are the waffles?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"What?"

"You always make waffles on Saturday morning." I said folding my arms, not smelling the delightful scent of syrup.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I guess I'll make some before Jackson comes down and yells at me too." Dad got up from the couch and went over across the room to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said smiling like a little girl. I went to the counter island and sat on a stool. Dad started getting supplies out for breakfast.

"Miley, this might take awhile. Why don't you answer some Hannah Montana mail? You haven't done that in awhile." He told me. I sighed.

"Fine." I had my own website for Hannah Montana, 'the other side of me!'. I have almost two lives. I'm Miley Stuart, normal girl and Hannah Montana, pop sensation whom everyone loves! It gets annoying sometimes.

I walked upstairs and went to my room. I just got finished remodeling it. My room's a green and light blue. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. Wow. 437 emails to Hannah. This is what I mean when it gets annoying. First email:

_Dear Hannah, _

_I have this huge crush on this guy but he doesn't even know me. I can't bring the nerve up to even say 'hi'. What should I do?_

_-invisible,_

_Georgia, USA_

A typical letter. All my emails have something to do with boys!

Dear Invisible,

Someday you are going to have to say something or you'll be wondering your whole life what it would have been like. Just have confidence and remember who YOU are.

Love,

Hannah Montana

Now only 436 emails to go. Ugh. Then my brother popped his head in my room.

"Hey, have you seen my shirt that says, don't annoy the crazy person?" Jackson said. Jackson is my older brother.

"It's probably stuffed under your bed." I answered.

Jackson looked at my hair. "Have you also seen your brush?"

"Get OUT!!!!" I screamed him. I got up and look in the mirror at my vanity. Is my bed head really that bad? I was still in my pajamas. I went back to my emails and looked at one from 'ugly'.

_Dear Hannah,_

_There is this really cute guy in my grade. And I have a major crush on him. But one time when I was passing him and his friends in the hall, they laughed and whisper something to my crush. I think he thinks I'm ugly. I can't get over him. Help!!!_

_-ugly,_

_Ohio, USA_

I sighed. I totally know how she feels sometimes. But that was a long time ago. I'm sorta going out with this teen actor called Jake Ryan. He's on this cool zombie slayer show. I haven't seen him in awhile cause he's working on the zombie slayer movie. I miss him. But I think he's almost done with the whole thing. You'd think I was going out with him as Hannah Montana, but nope! I kissed him as Miley! He knew me cause he went to the same school as me.

Dear Ugly,

First of all, NO ONE IS UGLY! And if he doesn't like you the way you are then FORGET HIM! Guys like that are self centered if they make fun of girls.

Love,

Hannah Montana

I answered a couple more emails and then the waffles were ready. YUMMY!!! I zoomed down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jackson was already there gobbling it down like a hog.

"Slow down, Jackson!" My dad said as Dad set a plate in front of me. Then Dad sat down and started to eat too. "So Miley, since one of your songs is in that slayer movie, you're invited to the premiere."

"Cool! So the movie is done!"

"Yep. I guess the movie was finished awhile ago. The showing is next Thursday." Dad said, "And Jackson, you can come too."

"Cool." My brother said.

"What?" I said.

"Miles, your brother is coming no matter what." Dad told me.

"No, I don't care if he comes. Why didn't you tell me it's a week away! I have to find something to wear! O mi gosh!" I got up and ran upstairs. When I got to my room, I picked up my cell and called Lilly. Lilly is my best friend in the whole world. She and Oliver (my other good friend) are my only friend's who know about my secret Hannah Montana thing.

"Hey!" Lilly said on the other end of the line.

"Guess what! I'm going to the movie premiere that Jake is also going to!"

"COOL!"

"I know and I want to go with him, you know as a date! Won't that be great!" I said excitedly.

"It does sound great. Can I go?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, but it's not my movie so I'll have to ask. But I'll try!"

"Please!"

"Sooooo…can you come over today so we can go shopping for our outfits!" I asked.

"Duh! I'll be over!" She said and hung up. I went into my closet to pick out something. I have a gigantic closet. I put on some jeans and a sorta tight shirt with a butterfly and my puma shoes.

"All done." Just as I rushed downstairs, Lilly arrived on her skateboard.

"Lets go!" She said. Lilly had blonde hair and was wearing a shirt with a guitar on it.

"Were are you going?" Dad asked as he came over to us.

"We were hoping Jackson could drop us off at the mall when he went to work." I told him.

"Ummm…NO!" Jackson said as he went out the door with his car keys.

"Jackson!" My dad ran after him. Finally, Jackson agreed to take us. Sometimes he can get on my nerves!

When we arrived at the mall, me and lilly went to the best stores. After about an hour I found this cute outfit. It defiantly looked Hannah Montana'ish. It took Lilly about three hours to find some cute shoes. Jeez. Toward the end we hit the food court. I was waiting in line when I saw Jake Ryan. He was in his normal disguise, dark sunglasses and a baseball hat. He noticed me and brought me over to the side.

"Hey, Miley!" Jake said. He looked extremely cute.

"I missed you!" I said giving him a hug.

"I finally finished the movie…" We talked for a long time and then Lilly came over and she joined the conversation. Then he brought up a question. "So I was wondering…will you come to the premiere with me."

I froze. Lilly looked at me with the same look. I totally forgot. Jake only knows me as Miley not Hannah. We couldn't go together as Hannah and Jake. Now, he just asked me to go with him. I can't be two places at once.

"Um, that sounds like fun!" What was I doing?

**What's gonna happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own this.**_

Telling Jake…was it a Mistake?

Ch. 2

I just stood there in the mall listening to Jake talking about the movie. "Some of the scenes took so long to film. And…Miley, are you okay?"

I came back from my thoughts. "What? Oh yeah. I'm okay…" But before I could finish what I was saying, some girl spotted Jake.

"O MI GOSH!!! IT'S JAKE RYAN!!!" She screamed. Soon a mob of people crowded him, asking him for autographs and other junk.

I saw his face for a second and shouted, "See you later!" Lilly and I walked out of the food court. Looking back at the crowd I said, "Now, that's why I'm not going to reveal my secret."

Lilly nodded. "I totally agreed but what about the premiere?"

I sighed. "I would go as myself than as Hannah, but I think my Dad and brother really want to go. It wouldn't be fair for them. But I don't want to turn Jake down. Is he my boyfriend?"

Lilly looked at me. "Well, he kissed you and he asked you out on a date. I guess that means you're going out."

"So I am his girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Good. But what am I going to do? Jake would think I'm crazy passing up s premiere date."

"Well, Miley, this wouldn't be the first time you turned him down." Lilly said.

"But that was before…when I didn't realize how great he was." I dazed into my own thoughts, replaying him kissing me.

"We should probably get a ride home." Lilly said looking at her watch.

"Jackson is at work. So I guess I'll just call my Daddy." I pulled my cell out and called Dad.

When we arrived at my house I pulled out my outfit. I sighed. "Lilly, who should I wear this as, Hannah or me?" I said turning back to look at her. We were in my closet. Lilly was looking at my shoes.

"I don't know, Miley! Which ever you think is the right person to go as."

"But I DON'T KNOW!" I sat down in the arm chair. Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Both Lilly and I pulled ours out. It was my phone.

"Hey, Oliver." Oliver was my other best friend.

"So I hear you're going to the Zombie Slayer Premiere!" Oliver shouted on the other end of the line.

"How did you know?" I asked. News travels fast!

"From someone. So Jake asked you to go? Ask him if I can come too."

"Oliver! I'm not sure I'm even going yet. Hannah Montana was asked to go too."

"Oh that stinks."

"It does! If only that stupid movie didn't use one of my songs!!!! Then I could just go as myself!!!" I yelled. "Why…"

"Well, Miley, I have to go. Later." Oliver and I hung up. I slouched in my chair.

"Oh, these are so cool!" Lilly exclaimed. I looked over to her. She was holding some boots of mine. "Can I try them on? Please!"

"Lilly, this is horrible. If I turn down Jake everyone will hate me now because everyone knows about the premiere." Lilly was jumping up and down. "YES, you can try them on." I said furious.

"Yay!" Lilly said, shoving the shoes on. Lilly danced around the room saying, "I'm cool. I'm cool! I'm…hey! Miley! Oh c'mon, Miley. Just go with Jake. I'm sure you're family won't mind."

Then I heard Jackson talking in his phone really loud in the hall. "Yeah, I'm going to the Slayer Premiere!"

"See, Lilly. I have to go. Then again I'd rather hurt Jackson's feelings than Jake." I said putting an evil grin on. Then my Dad HAD to come in to the room. He poked his head in my closet.

"Hey, Miles! I was reading about this Zombie Slayer online and it looks pretty cool." Dad informed me.

"Thanks, Dad. Please leave us in peace." I said. I got up from the chair and walked across the room. My Dad left and Lilly said, "Man, I don't know what you ARE going to do."

I put the blonde Hannah Montana wig on my head. "Maybe I could be both."

"Ha! You can't be two people at the same time!" Lilly joked. I turned my head to look in the mirror.

I sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could be two people at once." I walked around the closet singing one of my songs softly, "You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out, take it slow .Then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds."

"Yeah!" Lilly jumped in the air, but when she landed she stumbled because she was wearing boots and fell. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" I said running to her, hoping her ankle was okay.

"Yeah. It feels fine. I don't wanna hurt my ankle for the skateboard contest." She said taking the boots off her feet.

"You didn't tell me you had another contest." I helped her up on her feet.

"Yeah, it's this Thursday."

"What?!?!?!"

"Uh oh. That isn't the same night as the movie?" Lilly said softly.

"Lilly! You have to be there!" I fell down in my armchair again. "Noooooo…" I whined. "I need you to be there."

Lilly came over to me. "Sorry, Miley. But this is really important."

"I know." I said frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Telling Jake…was it a mistake?

Ch. 3

_Wednesday…at school_

Wednesday at school was horrible. The word about me going to the movie had gotten around. Random people kept coming up to me telling me how great it was that I was going to the premiere. Even girls in the Jr.High (I'm a freshman.)were asking me questions. This was ridiculous. Jake Ryan wasn't coming back to school until 2 weeks, which was a small mercy.

"Hey, Lilly." I said to my friend as I came to her in the hall. "Every one is talking about the stupid movie. Why won't they stop?"

"Well, Miley, I'll give you a couple reasons. First, Zombie Slayer is awesome!! Second, Jake Ryan goes to our school. And last, you're going with him!!!" Lilly explained to me.

"Yeah well…I don't think I'm going with him. And you're not even going!" I folded my arms.

"Miley…we've gone through this before. This contest is bigger than the others."

"It's still not fair." I mumbled.

Then Oliver ran over to us. "Hey, ladies, do you think Hannah can hook me up with some tickets."

"No. I'm going with Ryan." I said.

Lilly looked at me. "You just said you're going as Hannah Montana."

"I don't know!!!" I covered my face with my hands. "Maybe I just won't go."

Lilly put her arms on my shoulder. "You will go. Miley Stuart always finds a way to solve everything."

-------

_Thursday…getting ready to go to premiere. _

I was in my closet putting my new outfit on. I looked in the mirror and then at my wig. "Sorry, Ryan."

I placed the wig on my head and started to straighten out the curls in the wig from the last time I wore it. I put my make-up on and was ready to go. Taking one last look in the mirror, I went downstairs. Jackson and Dad were waiting down in the living room.

"The limo's here. Let's roll." My dad said. He had his usual disguise of a mustache on as my manager.

We hopped in the limo and were on our way. My dad looked at me. "Bud, what's wrong."

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, Daddy." The limo came up behind the line of limos, letting their passengers step out and go down the red carpet. There were two screaming crowds on each side of the rug. Jake Ryan stepped out of the limo in front of us. He had a very sad look on his face. I didn't tell Jake that I wasn't going to go with him. It made me even sadder.

Finally, it was my turn to stroll down the carpet. I stepped out and immediately people started to scream. I put on a fake smile and walked down the carpet with my Dad and brother following. When we entered the theater, there were already a lot of people in there. The whole inside was filled with Zombie Slayer posters with Jake karate chopping a dead corpse. I looked around. I saw Jake talking to some people. Then I turned around and glanced at my family. I had to tell Jake. I ran over to him. "Hi, Jake."

He looked at me, "Ummm… hi, Hannah."

"I need to talk to you." I said quickly.

He looked back at the people he was talking with and then at me, "I'm sorta in the middle of a conversation, can you wait…"

"It's urgent." I grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Wait, where are you going? I really would like to go back in there. HANNAH!" Jake Ryan yelled at me.

I went in an empty hall in the theater. I looked around. "Jake I'm really sorry about your date."

Jake's face got sad again. "It was…wait, how did you know about that?!?!"

I sighed. "Because I was your date." I pulled off my wig and let my brunette hair fall to my shoulders.

Jake's eyes got wide. "Miley?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own thi**s.

Telling Jake…was it a Mistake?

Ch. 4

Jake couldn't say anything after that. He just thought I was just normal girl with a normal life. He defiantly wasn't read for this.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I should have called you about not going with you."

"Miley…why didn't you tell me." Jake said. He was looking at my face wondering how he never noticed it was me before.

"I couldn't tell really anyone about being Hannah Montana. I mean, look at you. Everyone is always around you and trying to be your friend cause you're an actor." I said looking at my feet.

"It's just so…weird." Jake told me.

"Weird?" I said loudly. "You don't think I could be Hannah Montana?" I was getting a little angry.

"No. It's just I'll never be able to look at you the same again."

"Jake, just because I'm Hannah Montana doesn't mean I can't be Miley. I will always be the same Miley Stuart." I said.

"I know. I'm just surprised. Really." We heard footsteps coming around the corner into the hall. I quickly plopped the wig on my head awkwardly. A lady walked in to the hall.

"Oh there you are, Jake. We're looking for you. The movie is going to start soon." The lady looked at me and then at my hair. "Um, hello Hannah Montana."

"We'll be there in a sec." Jake replied to her. She walked away.

"Look, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this." I said.

Jake nodded. "So are you going to be my date?"

"Well, Miley was never here."

"Then, Hannah will you go to the premier with me?"

I smiled. "Why not?

The movie was pretty good. I mean for a zombie movie. After the movie there was the party, my favorite part.

When we entered the restaurant, there were so many people there, mostly celebrities. When Jake and I were talking, some paparazzi had snuck in and started taking pictures. But then they were taken out. "It's weird how people make money off of pictures of famous people." I said to Jake. But I didn't realized how much those pictures were going to affect me later on.

**This chapter was pretty short, but I'm going to have 1 or 2 chapters left after this.**


End file.
